My Fair Lady Minha Linda Senhora
by Violet-Tomoyo
Summary: Um mistério surge na vida de Tomoyo...e quando ela contrata um detetive para o resolver, esse detetive é o Eriol! Um jantar, uma surpresa, revelações, o mistério resolvido e um pedido de casamento...


My Fair Lady   
( Minha Linda Senhora)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Olá a todos mais uma vez! Cá estou eu com mais um fic!  
Tenho de ser sincera e honesta^^, acho este umfic bem bonito... Acho a idéia muito gira e além disso, acho que está bem escrito,e muito bem realizado...mas leiam para conferir!  
Ah, My Fair Lady é o nome de uma peça de Felipe la Féria que está a passar em Portugal, mas que eu nunca vi. Eu só escolhi este nome para o fic porque acho um nome...enfim, muito lindo e melodioso....coisas que acontecem quando se está a escrever um fic. Boa leitura, espero que gostem.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e bonitos olhos violeta, de aproximadamente 20 anos, estava sentada na secretária de sua mãe, na empresa Daidouji. Pensava em como tudo na sua vida podia ter acontecido num ritmo tão rápido. A morte de sua mãe fora primeiro. Nunca ninguém soubera porquê. Um dia, aparecera morta ao acordar e...enfim, a vida continua. Nessa altura, ela tinha apenas 15 anos, mas fizera-se uma espécie de empresária da Daidouji Toys. Contratara funcionários e nomeara um chefe. Em seguida, continuara os seus estudos no Instituto Tomoeda, para quando completasse 19 anos poder assumir o lugar da mãe na empresa. Depois...sim, depois fora o casamento de Sakura e Shaoran. Ainda só tinham 17 anos, coitadinhos! Foram viver para Hong Kong e naquele momento, já tinham 3 filhos, dois rapazes e uma rapariga. Tomoyo fora a madrinha de todos eles e nunca se esquecia do nome de nenhum. Shaolin e Shaorin eram os dois rapazes, gêmeos e completamente iguais. A rapariga chamava-se Nadeshico e era a cara chapada da mãe.   
Ficou com aqueles pensamentos durante longos minutos, até que uma empregada lhe veio diretamente da sala contígua, onde trabalhava para lhe pedir que atendesse o telefone. Tinha três chamadas em espera.  
- Tudo bem, Mila, pode sair.  
- Obrigada minha senhora- agradeceu a criadinha, saindo pela porta lateral.  
- Estou? Daidouji Toys, bom dia. Fala Tomoyo Daidouji. Em que posso ajudá-lo?  
- Bom dia, daqui o mercado " Compre e compre, quanto mais melhor". Queríamos perguntar se a senhora não queria renunciar ás suas ideias e aceitar que vendêssemos os seus produtos...  
- Não, obrigada, mas não desejo relações de espécie nenhuma com o vosso mercado. Obrigada.  
Desligando o telefone, Tomoyo preparou-se para atender a 2ª chamada...  
- Estou? Daidouji Toys, bom dia. Fala Tomoyo Daidouji. Em que posso ajudá-lo?  
- Bom dia, daqui fala o reitor da associação "Criança necessita de ajuda". Gostaria de perguntar quando é que será a campanha promovida pela vossa empresa, e se poderíamos participar...  
- Oh, claro! Dê-me só o nome da associação e o telefone...A campanha é em Maio, daqui a dois meses.  
- Obrigada, as criancinhas agradecem.  
- De nada, para nós é um prazer ajudá-las.  
A 3ª chamada provinha de uma casa particular, em Hong Kong. Tomoyo supôs que era Sakura...  
- Estou? Daqui fala Tomoyo Daidouji.  
- Tomoyo!? Ah, és tu! Olha, acabou de acontecer uma coisa horrível! E foi comigo!   
Tomoyo, ao notar que o tom de voz da amiga parecia bastante pesaroso (triste), respondeu um tom de voz muito doce e compreensivo:  
- Que se passa?  
- Olha, eu fui fazer testes de sangue, que deveria Ter feito á nascença, mas não fiz. E sabes? Provou-se que eu não sou filha do meu pai! Não sou irmã de Touya! E sou apenas filha da minha mãe!   
- Sério, Sakura? E quem é o teu pai?  
- O papá (que não é papá nenhum) diz que não sabe. Na verdade, eu também acho tudo muito estranho, porque na realidade o Touya não se parece um pouquinho comigo, e eu também ão me pareço com a mãe e com o pai...  
- Mas isso é horrível! Que fizeste quando descobriste?   
- Fiquei triste, embora não o quisesse demonstrar.   
- Sabes, Sakura, o Touya tem muita sorte! Eu também não sei quem é o meu pai...a mãe nunca me disse. Percebo-te perfeitamente. É horrível só Ter mãe, mãe essa que ainda por cima morreu!  
- Pois, compreendo...agora também estou a passar por essa situação!  
- Hoje mesmo, vou contratar um detective. Quero que ele descubra quem é o meu verdadeiro pai. Esta conversa estimulou-me.  
- Olha Tomoyo...podes pedir a esse detective que também descubra o meu verdadeiro pai? Se não der muito incômodo, claro...  
- Claro que não dá! Terei muito prazer em ajudar a tua família!  
- Tomoyo...tenho que desligar... A Nadeshico está a chorar e o Shaoran foi passear com os gêmeos...Adeus! E vai-me contando os resultados dessa história!  
- Tudo bem...Adeus, amiga!  
Quando pousou o telefone, Tomoyo tinha novas chamadas em espera...teve por isso que agüentar com o seu problema até á hora de ir para casa...  
Ao chegar...  
- Bem, como é que eu arranjo um detective particular? O melhor será ver na Lista Telefônica...Alonso! Alonso! Podes me trazer a Lista Telefônica deste ano, aquela que está atualizada?  
- Sim, minha senhora...espere só uns segundinhos...  
Alonso, que era campeão de corrida de velocidade, depressa se encarregou daquela tarefa. Não demorou um segundo o tempo de trazer a lista telefônica á senhora.  
- Obrigada. Pode retirar-se. Ah, diga á cozinheira que quero algo leve para o jantar.   
- Com certeza, senhora. Com sua licença...  
Após a saída do mordomo, Tomoyo pôs-se a folhear a página reservada aos detectives privados.   
" Mssrs Enke e Enki, fazemos serviços rápidos e seguros. Ilha de Honshu"  
" Mister Clore e Cia, trabalhos seguros por baixo preço. Sede na Ilha de Onki."  
" Japan Internacional Service, máxima segurança e conforto. Descobrimos pistas e entrevistamos suspeitos, com máximo sigilo..."  
Tomoyo foi lendo os endereços nas páginas. A maioria ficava noutras ilhas ou muito longe de Tomoeda... Apenas o último endereço lhe interessava. Decidiu-se a ler um pouco sobre aquela firma, chamada "?H?". Nas descrições, podia ler-se o seguinte:  
"?H?", fundada por Eriol Hiiragisawa, garante aos clientes máximo sigilo e competência. Dispomos de seis detectives ao seu serviço. Morada: Tóquio sul, perto da cidade de Tomoeda. Telefone: 74563272947.  
- Eriol? Mas o Eriol agora é detective?- pensava ela, enquanto anotava a morada num caderno de papel reciclado. No dia seguinte, estaria de folga e poderia dedicar-se àquele assunto descansadamente...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
No dia seguinte, amanheceu bastante cedo para uma manhã de Fevereiro. Era uma manhã linda, àquela. O sol erguia-se no céu, radioso e brilhante e deixava á sua volta um tom no céu de uma cor meio pálida e rosada. Tomoyo tomou o seu duche matinal e arranjou-se para ir aos detectives. Dali a duas horas, encontrava-se defronte a um edifício alto, de aspecto imaculado, com portas e janelas de vidro transparente. Ao entra, via-se um grande corredor de portas de madeira de pinho e uma grande secretária branca. Mas não foi isso que despertou a atenção da rapariga de olhos violeta. O que lhe chamou a atenção foi ver um rapaz da mesma idade que ela, com olhos e cabelo azul-meia noite falando ao recepcionista. Era Eriol. Tomoyo voltou á realidade quando se lembrou do que estava ali a fazer. Chegou-se a Eriol e perguntou-lhe, numa voz melodiosa e doce:  
- Bom Dia! É aqui a firma de Detectives "?H?" ?  
Eriol voltou a cabeça e por momentos pareceu surpreendido ao ver Tomoyo á sua frente. Depois fez sinal ao recepcionista par que a atendesse. Este era um homem de meia- idade, alto, com algumas brancas no cabelo.  
- Bom Dia! È aqui a ?H?, sim senhora. O que deseja?  
- Preciso de um detective privado rapidamente. Pago o que for preciso.  
- Tudo bem. Neste momento temos disponível apenas Mrs Clarke...  
- Meihou, deixe-se estar- pediu Eriol, olhando para primeiro para ele e depois para Tomoyo- eu mesmo me encarregarei desta senhora.  
Eriol encaminhou Tomoyo para uma saleta no fundo daquele corredor. Ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira, que ela aceitou e depois inquiriu:  
- Tomoyo! Que faz aqui?  
- Isso devia eu perguntar-lhe, Eriol! Supostamente você devia estar em Inglaterra, com Nakuru e Suppi...Quanto a mim, não há novidade. Preciso de um detective competente que me resolva um grande problema.   
- Eu ofereço-me. Mas primeiro, terá que me contar tudo o que se passa, resumidamente.  
- Muito bem......  
Tomoyo contou-lhe, em poucas palavras, que gostaria de saber quem era o seu verdadeiro pai e o pai de Sakura. Acrescentou queSakura, tal como ela, também estava muito interessada neste caso.  
- Ah...Tomoyo, você sabe onde viveu sua mãe, com 19 anos e a mãe de Sakura?  
- Sim, viveram em Tomoeda, só que naquelas casas perto do Instituto Tomoeda. A minha mãe chamava-se Sonomi Aminaya e a mãe de Sakura chamava-se Nadeshico Aminaya. Eram primas, segundo creio.  
- Sim...e sua mãe era loira, ruiva, loira ou morena...?  
- Era ruiva, usava os cabelos curtos e tinha os olhos azuis. Era alta e esguia. A mãe de Sakura tinha os cabelos pretos encaracolados e compridos, olhos verdes e pele entre o pálido e o escuro.  
- É só isto que preciso. Daqui a cinco dias terei resultados.  
- O quê? Está a dizer que conseguirá ter resultados sobre algo que tento descobrir há anos em menos de cinco dias?   
- Exatamente. Amanhã telefonar-lhe-ei a marcar um encontro para lhe contar o que descobri e para lhe dizer se a investigação será fácil ou difícil...  
- Certamente...e quanto é que esta investigação me vai custar?  
- Para uma linda senhora como você, que além disso é minha amiga, não custará nem um tostão.  
Tomoyo levantou-se, corada com o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Despediu-se e seguiu para sua casa, pensando apenas no amanhã...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
No dia seguinte, a seguir do lanche, Tomoyo recebeu uma chamada de Eriol:  
- Sim? Daqui é Tomoyo Daidouji.  
- Boa Tarde, daqui fala Eriol Hirawgizawa.  
- Ah, Eriol!   
- Pois, sou eu, Tomoyo. Acho que os dois mistérios que me deu para achar a solução têm uma resposta simples. Daqui a três dias, aceita ir jantar comigo ao "Royal" ?  
- O Royal? É tão caro!   
- Pois sim, mas caso não saiba sou milionário e acho que você também.   
- Por mim, posso ir, terei muito gosto.  
- Posso pedir um favor, se não for indelicado da minha parte?  
- Claro! O que é?   
- No dia do jantar pode levar um vestido ou outra roupa qualquer, mas branca?  
- Sim, porquê?  
- Tudo a seu tempo- respondeu Eriol naquela sua voz misteriosa, que sempre deixava todos surpreendidos.  
- Está bom...Então até lá, Eriol.  
- Até lá, minha linda senhora.  
Tomoyo desligou o telefone, completamente corada. Será que tinha ouvido bem? Como podia Eriol chamar-lhe "minha linda senhora" ? Segundo ela pensava, ele era casado com Kaho...  
Os outros três dias que se seguiram passaram muito rápido para Tomoyo. Estava ansiosa por saber quem seria o seu pai e também gostaria de ver Eriol...Assim, no dia do jantar, Tomoyo resolveu ir comprar um vestido branco (por sinal muito bonito), a uma loja de marca (Channel). Comprou também uma malinha de mão em tons de creme e uns sapatos muito finos, de salto alto. Depois, foi ao cabeleireiro onde cortou umas pontas rebeldes do seu cabelo e o encaracolou um bocadinho. Mal sabia ela que Eriol também se andava a preparar para o tão falado encontro...  
Quando chegou ao restaurante, ele já se encontrava sentado numa mesa a um canto, mesa essa que estava posta com todo o aprumo para receber aqueles ricos visitantes.   
- Sente-se- pediu ele, puxando uma cadeira para trás.  
- Obrigada- agradeceu Tomoyo, enquanto se sentava. Olhou para ele. Estava vestido com roupa de marca e ficava lindo! Tomoyo começou a corar, até que resolveu perguntar, para disfarçar o seu embaraço, sobre como ia aquele misterioso caso...  
- Então, Eriol? O caso....bem, você resolveu-o, certo?- perguntou ela  
- Sim, minha linda senhora. Mas não acha melhor eu só lhe contar o resultado das minhas investigações lá fora? Aqui poderíamos falar de outras coisas...  
- Muito bem. Posso começar?- ao ver o sinal afirmativo de Eriol, ela perguntou:  
- Então, você...o que faz no Japão? Não devia estar em Inglaterra, nas Caraíbas ou qualquer outro lugar no mundo, com Kaho? Vocês não estavam comprometidos?  
- Tomoyo...tudo a seu tempo. Pois bem, é verdade que eu não devia estar aqui, o Japão, mas quando regressei a Inglaterra, depois de Sakura se ter tornado a nova mestra das cartas de Clow, senti-me...enfim, senti-me só. Foi então que percebi que a minha vida estava aqui. Tinha deixado aqui a pessoa que eu mais amava, e tinha de voltar a vê-la. Quando regressei, montei a ?H? e temos resolvido muitos casos...desde há três anos.  
- E Kaho? A nossa professora?   
- Sim, na verdade, nós devíamos ter-nos casado mas Kaho e eu...não ligamos bem...há qualquer coisa...foi então que percebi que não a amava. Fui ao apartamento dela e disse-lhe isto, cara a cara. Ela sorriu e disse com doçura " Eriol!...Sempre soube que isto ia acontecer...Você descobriu os seus verdadeiros sentimentos!...Todo o amor que você sentiu por mim não passou de uma brincadeirinha do falecido mestre Clow: ele queria saber se você conseguia descobrir quem realmente ama e se tinha coragem para me dizer isso! Por isso, dou-lhe os meus sinceros parabéns. Sabe, eu também já tenho namorado..." Depois disso, eu e ela combinámos ficar para sempre bons amigos e eu vim para o Japão. Então? Já satisfez a sua curiosidade?- e Eriol sorriu-lhe com um sorriso tão doce, que Tomoyo corou de novo, enquanto respondia:  
- Ah, então foi isso...  
- E você Tomoyo? Deve ser casada, suponho...O que faz?   
- Sou a diretora da Daidouji Toys, antiga empresa governada por minha mãe. E...eu não sou casada, Eriol.  
- Tomoyo! Você está a falar a sério? Não é casada?! Mas você é tão bonita e delicada...uma linda senhora. Porque não casou?  
- Eu tinha muito pretendentes na Universidade, mas eu não amava nenhum deles...mesmo agora, ainda tenho "muita procura", digamos assim. Mas eu não consigo amar ninguém...  
- Porquê?- enquanto fazia esta pergunta, com um ar ligeiramente brincalhão e os olhos azul meia noite brilhando muito, Eriol estava mais lindo do que nunca. Tomoyo, que em toda a conversa estivera ligeiramente rosada, ao vê-lo assim, ficou completamente vermelha. Mas respondeu, num fio de voz:  
- Eu sei que amo alguém, mas não sei quem...é algo que não consigo saber...  
- Hum...interessante.....  
Ao longo daquele jantar, depois daquela conversa, os dois foram conversando sobre a sua vida, o seu emprego, e por vezes também falavam dos antigos tempos passados em Tomoeda. No fim do jantar, Eriol, muito delicadamente, conduziu Tomoyo para a rua mais bonita da cidade, onde passeavam parzinhos de namorados, mães e pais com os seus filhinhos, avozinhos...De ambos os lados da rua, havia restaurantes, barracas de feira e lojas, todas elas iluminadas pelo mesmo vermelho e pelo mesmo dourado. Foi aí, nessa sossegada rua, que Eriol começou a contar a Tomoyo como ele resolvera aquele mistério...  
- Linda Tomoyo: para resolver o mistério de que me propuseste, tive de usar toda a minha inteligência, pois era um mistério delicado, e a solução poderia ofender-te a ti ou á Sakura. Após alguns dias de investigação, achei a solução, porém, esta é muito complicada e vais Ter de a ouvir com atenção. Combinado?  
Ao ver que Tomoyo acenava que sim, Eriol continuou:  
- «A tua mãe (mãe da Tomoyo), Sonomi, era ruiva e elegante e como todos sabemos, adorava Nadeshico de todo o seu coração. Nadeshico também era muito bonita e sempre teve dons: a beleza, a voz, a doçura, a bondade...mimada por Sonomi e por seu avô, Nadeshico começou a tornar-se um pouco egoísta. Mas como sempre foi "a menina bonita da família", nunca ninguém era mais do que ela. As pessoas crescem e Sonomi e Nadeshico tinham 15 anos quando começaram a ir todos os dias a uma discoteca. Tudo continuava a correr como Nadeshico queria: ela era a rapariga mais bonita da discoteca e tinha todos os rapazes a seus pés. Mas um dia, um novo rapaz veio para Tomoeda. Ele passou a ser o rapaz mais querido por todas as raparigas: tinha cabelos negros e grandes olhos verdes, e também um corpo muito belo. Chamava-se Francisco e apaixonou-se rapidamente por sua mãe. Sonomi também gostava muito dele, e os dois combinaram casar-se em segredo. Só Nadeshico e o avô sabiam deste futuro casamento. Nesta altura, também Nadeshico ia casar com Fujitaka Kinomoto, o pai de Sakura. » «Um dia, Sonomi dormiu com Francisco e ficou grávida. Isto aconteceu um mês antes do casamento e Sonomi andava muito contente. Mas houve uma pessoa que não ficou feliz, era Nadeshico. Ela sentiu-se mal por o rapaz mais belo não lhe ligar nenhuma e então, por causa de ser egoísta, um dia resolveu drogar o Francisco e também dormiu com ele. Ficou grávida de Sakura e ao descobrir, um dia resolveu matar Francisco e para Fujitaka não suspeitar que ela ia Ter um filho de outro homem, Nadeshico dormiu com ele também (já grávida). Foi uma coisa horrível de se fazer e Sonomi soube que ela tinha assassinado Francisco. É claro que ficou furiosa, mas como gostava muito de Nadeshico, nunca a acusou á polícia...é esta a história de seu pai e do pai de Sakura. Afinal, vocês são quase irmãs...»  
- Que história terrível!- desabafou Tomoyo- como descobriu tudo isso?   
- Com a ajuda de algumas pessoas que conheceram muito bem Francisco...e confirmei tudo com a carta do "REGRESSO".   
- Estou contente por saber finalmente quem é o meu pai. Amanhã hei- de contar tudo a Sakura. Ela vai gostar de saber...  
Ao terminar esta frase, Tomoyo e Eriol tinham chegado ao centro da rua, onde havia um roseiral e uma fonte. Tomoyo começou a corar quando Eriol se ajoelhou á frente dela e lhe perguntou, com os seus olhos azuis meia noite muito brilhantes:   
- Tomoyo, você é quem eu mais amo. Faria tudo por você, pelos seus olhos violeta, pelos seus cabelos negros. Afinal, você é a minha linda senhora...aceita casar comigo?  
Tomoyo tinha tomado uma decisão. Levantou Eriol do chão por um braço e deu-lhe um doce beijo os lábios. O primeiro de muitos beijos...Depois, terminado o beijo, perguntou-lhe:  
- Isto responde á sua pergunta?  
- Claro que sim, minha linda senhora...My Fair Lady...  
- Amo-te Eriol...  
- - Também te amo muito...  
E juntos, Eriol e Tomoyo partiram pela rua flores, e os dois, entre abraços e beijos, iam fazendo planos para um futuro que parecia radioso e feliz, como um sol a brilhar ou um pássaro azul a cantar a mais bela melodia:  
"A melodia do verdadeiro amor."  
Fim  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Oh! Finalmente cheguei ao fim^^ Espero que tenham gostado deste fic, que está um pouco longo, mas bonito e com uma mensagem fofinha (na minha opinião). Críticas, Comentários, Sugestões ou Opiniões mandem para: rika_rita@yahoo.com ou clikem no botãozinho dos comentários, ou dos rewies aqui em baixo, ok?  
Bjos*** Xau 


End file.
